Core A, the Administrative Core, will continue to provide organizational support for the leadership of the SPORE, facilitate communication among the component activities of the SPORE, serve as the home for pancreatic cancer SPORE advocate activities, and provide an organizational portal for collaborations outside the SPORE. Core A's functions are to: 1) Provide leadership and coordination between the Research Projects and Cores of the SPORE; 2) Assure ongoing integration and participation of the Pancreatic Cancer SPORE in the activities of Mayo Clinic Cancer Center; 3) Organize monthly meetings of the SPORE investigators; 4) Organize yearly research retreats and meetings of the External Advisory Committee; 5) Organize meetings of the SPORE Scientific Advisory Committee as needed; 6) Organize monthly meetings of the SPORE Steering Committee; 7) Provide administrative support to the Developmental Research Program; 8) Provide administrative support to the Career Development Program; 9) Facilitate investigator trips to the annual SPORE meetings in the mid-Atlantic region; 10) Facilitate activities of the pancreatic cancer SPORE advocates; 11) Prepare the yearly non-competing SPORE application; 12) Serve as the administrative liaison between the Mayo Clinic SPORE and the NCI SPORE Program, other SPOREs, and collateral resources, such as PACGENE, PANC4, PanCAN, the Phase II Consortium, and the North Central Cancer Treatment Group; 13) Maintain the Mayo Pancreatic Cancer SPORE websites that will be useful to investigators inside and outside the SPORE, as well as patients; 14) Coordinate information and communication about SPORE-related research developments to and among the Mayo Clinic SPORE investigators, to the scientific community at large, and to the public. The Core leader, Dr. Petersen, will continue to direct Core A in close consultation with the Steering Committee so that maximum potential for translational objectives can continue to be achieved.